


Remind me why I’m with you again

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Romance, Ghoulies Gang, Implied/Referenced Sucide Attempt, In which I try to throw in humor but fail, I’m sorry, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Malachi Becomes a serpent bc he loves his BF, Malachi is a flirt, Secret Relationship, Southside Serpents Gang - Freeform, This was also encouraged by a friend so kiss my ass once again, Warning: Penny Peabody, and isn’t going to partake in beating his senseless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: Short Moments between Malachi and Jughead as they fall more and more for each other





	Remind me why I’m with you again

A latino Ghoulies Gang Member And a Southside Serpent Prince laid in the comfort of each other’s arm knowing that if they were to be found out they would be tore apart.

Both Ignoring The consequences of their forbidden love as they are apart of two rival gangs.

* * *

 

“We’re making a mistake.” The Serpent Prince gasped out, The Ghoulie Nodded breathlessly and connected their lips roughly once more.

* * *

 

”we made a mistake” Jughead breathed out while sweaty and sticky from their time of sin.

Malachi rolled over to his side and locked eyes with green ones

”If” he starts, “This is a mistake I want to keep making it.” The Ghoulie Member Said.

Jughead couldn’t help the small smile that lit his face.

* * *

 

Malachi watched a Certain serpent from across the cafeteria of Southside High.

The Serpent looks up and catches his eye, Malachi flashes a quick grin before turning to one of his fellow gang member.

He doesn’t catch the look of suspicion of another Ghoulie.

* * *

 

its after the car race that Malachi starts flirting mercilessly with the other boy.

”What. Do. You. Want.” Jughead snarls and Malachi smiles widens.

”Yo’ number” he winks.

Jughead Groans loudly.

* * *

 

Malachi Smiles at the sleeping boy next to him, He snuggled up to his side and let out a soft content sigh.

* * *

 

”He told me to stay away, that he used to last call for someone else. He doesn’t... he doesn’t want me anymore.” Jughead’s voice cracks as he cries.

”my dad doesn’t even want me” Jughead’s Voice quiet and it hitches.

Malachi fist clenched in anger at the elder Jones while wanting to tear him a new one.

but instead he hugs his boyfriend in comfort.

* * *

 

”Ohh Juliet! I come bearing gifts!” Malachai calls out into the small trailer.

He stops laughing when he sees Jughead in the kitchen. Hands gripping his phone too tightly and his cheeks wet with salty tears.

”babe?” Malachai puts the pops bag on the table and rushes over to him.

”my dad” Jughead starts, his voice raggedy. “Found out. The hospital told him about  _it._ ” Jughead rubbed the bandages bound tightly around his wrist.

”and said he was so sorry and that he did it to keep me away because he didn’t want me to see him like that and that he loves and that he’s so sorry.”

”What did you say?”

”I forgive you.”

* * *

 

”Are you serious? Your dad is getting out?” Toni asked Eagerly.

Jughead smiled wide.

“Yeah, he told me last time I went to see him. He said he’s going to get his act together and shit.” Toni smiled and gripped his hand mindful of his wounds.

”That’s good.” She smiled softly.

Jughead smiled back. But a small voice whispered in the back of his head

_He’ll find out._

* * *

 

”if my dad find out about us-“ Jughead’s frequent fussing and pacing was put to a stop.

”We will deal with it.” Malachai reassured.

”but-”

”I’m not giving up on you a Forsythe Jones. No matter what.”

Jughead nodded and leaned into him.

* * *

 

Jughead rushed in for a hug as soon as his father stepped out of the gate, FP laughed and patted his son on the back.

”miss your old man?”

”you have no idea” Jughead mumbled underneath his breath.

* * *

 

”I don’t care that you’re not straight Jug. But what I do care about is that you’re seeing a _Ghoulie”_

FP yelled at Jughead who didn’t flinch nor did his burning gaze flatter.

”I know that you’re thinking he’s trying to weasel his way into my mind but I have said nothing not never once to him about the Serpents and he’s never asked.” Jughead states calmly.

Meanwhile Malachai was silently and awkwardly sitting on the couch only in his pants because he couldn’t find his shirt fast enough...

after a long time of yelling FP eventually gave in trusting his son.

”If” he points to Malachai.

”you ever so much as pluck a hair of his head in a harmful way I Will Find You.” FP threatened and Malachi nodded quickly.

”and use a condam.”

”DAD-”

* * *

 

Malachi betrayed the Ghoulies to help the serpents.

The sight of his beloved boyfriend bloody and broken is a sight that would give him nightmares for years to come

he can’t imagine what Jughead will go through

he doesn’t want to think about it.

* * *

 

”You Ready?” FP asked Malachai Who was about to go through the final Serpent Trial.

Malachai Firmly Nods.

* * *

 

Malachai face feels like it’s on fire but there’s a blossoming feeling of belonging for the first time in a while.

Sweet Pea holds out a hand.

”Welcome to the gang brother”

The formerly Ghoulie grinned and took his now serpent brother by the hand.

* * *

 

Jughead watches from his hospital bed as Malachai comes into the room wearing a familiar Jacket.

”hi babe” He said softly. Jughead smiled and took his hand.

”Got something to show you”

”oh?” Jughead cocks an eyebrow.

Malachai smiles and turns to show off his official serpent Jacket.

He looks back to see shock written all over his spouses face.

”Surprised?”

”Very.”

Malachai took His hand and softly kissed it.

”Remind me why I got with you?”

Malachai barked with laughter.

”Because I flirted merciless with you until you gave in for a date.”

”Oh yeah.” Jughead grinned.

they fall into a small comforting silence, one they had not shared for a long time.

”I love you” Malachai said quietly, Jughead goes from shocked to the most brightest smile he’s ever seen.

”I love you too”

* * *

FIN.

 


End file.
